Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conversation analyzing device, a conversation analyzing method, and a program.
Description of Related Art
A technique of objectively evaluating a degree of excitation in a whole conversation as a part of a proceeding situation of a conversation by detecting an amount of speech of each participant, speech of a specific keyword, and the like in a conversation which is held by a plurality of participants has been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2016-12216 (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1) discloses a meeting analyzing device that extracts a feature of a time series with proceedings of a meeting from meeting data and calculates a degree of excitation of a time series with the proceedings of the meeting on the basis of the extracted feature. The meeting analyzing device corrects the degree of excitation over the whole meeting in consideration of an overall standard degree of excitation of participants in the meeting. The meeting analyzing device corrects the degree of excitation for each section in which a topic is discussed by considering the standard degree of excitation of some participants on the topic of which some participants participate in discussion. The meeting analyzing device corrects the degree of excitation on the basis of a temper of the participant and speech details thereof for each speech section of each participant in the meeting.